The art of voodoo
by Tobi-The-Puppet
Summary: Lin Chung, Sonia, Yaksha, and Mighty Ray are cursed. They must find an unknown animal ruler to break the cruse. But will they find the ruler in time before the cruse worsen? M for blood and gore.
1. Rooster Castle

"Rooster King! Please! Stop this madness!" Cried out the square headed human. The large bird crowed as he flipped his wings. Outside was the sound of crowing and cries of pain.

Jumpy was overpowered one of the smaller rooster, who was strangling him with his own jump rope. "Get off of him!" yelled Ray as he jumped onto the bird. It yelped in fear, flipping its wing, and into the air. Along with Ray who let go of it and ran over to Jumpy. "Hey, you okay?"

Jumpy nodded as he began to untangled the rope around his neck and coughed. "Yes... Me fine.."

"Look out!" Shouted Lin Chung as two more came running at them. They quickly jumped out of their way. Some the bird hit the wall of their castle and were knocked out. "Lin Chung okay?" He asked as he turned towards him. Lin Chung had a massive gash along the left side of his stomach. He looked down at it and nodded. "It's nothing, but we need to get Ape Trully and Sonia. Before things get out hand." Ray and Jumpy nodded and ran back inside Rooster castle. While Lin Chung holds off the other roosters.

The king yelled as they entered his castle. Trully panic and run towards them. "RUN!" He yelled as he run out. Ray and Jumpy turned and were taken over by a a sickish green mist. "Oh man! What's that smell!?" Ray yelled as he fan it away. Jumpy wheezed and cough as he was doing the same.

Lin Chung stepped out of Ape Trully ways and hit by the mist. Trully ran and hide behind a tree. The mist stopped halfway before it reached for the tree he was behind.

Ray soon walked trough the mist and see a body lying down on the floor. It was Sonia. "Sonia!" Ray ran over to her. He reached over and checked her pulse. She was still alive. "We need to get out of here!" He yelled as he picks her up, and grabbing Yaksha as he spotted him on the floor.

Him and Jumpy ran outside the castle as the angry chased after them.

Lin Chung spots them, he leaped over the ones that he is fighting, and landed near their commander. "Lets got out of here!" He yelled as ran off. Lin Chung looked as he ran then at Ray and Jumpy. "We got Sonia and Yaksha! Let go!" Ray huffed. Jumpy followed.

Lin Chung nodded and followed. But, he suddenly felt a cold chill up his spine. Looking over his shoulder. The roosters stopped chasing, but they were walking them. He quickly dismisses it and ran with the others.

* * *

"So tell me Rooster King, how long unlit it takes affect?" The small man asked. The king clucked at him.

"24 HOURS?!" The mean shouted in anodynes. The king crowed. "I guess you do have a point. But, keep her out of this. Even if she is one of our allies, I don't trust her." He said to him as he crossed his arms. The steel gates of rooster castle opened. A hooded figure appears before them.

"Good evening High Roller and Rooster."


	2. A breaking feeling

"Are you four alright?" The older man asked with a worried look on his face. The gray haired hero nodded his head. Lin Chung looked over to Sonia. "Sonia will be fine. She needs some rest." Ray added. Then looks over to the other man. "It's not a bad deal NoHands."

He shook his head. "You four just went to rooster castle. The king could have gotten some of your hair, skin, and maybe some blood!"

"You say it like it's a bad thing." The shorthaired boy stated as he rolled his eyes.

"It is a bad thing! Rooster king-!" NoHands was cut off when a hatchet open. It was air force team.

"NoHands." The second squad leader snarled.

"Chou." The older man barked back.

"We heard that you guys went to rooster castle." One of the members spoke up, this one sounding female.

Lin Chung looked at him. "Yes. Why are you asking?" He asked in confusion. Do they know something about the castle?

"Oh, it's, uhh, nothing." One of them stuttered. Another one, this one with an eye patch looked to have a worried look on his face. But he sighed something to them. None of the members of first squad knew what he was doing. But Chou knows, he was telling them. He was saying, 'ROOSTER KING, KNOW DARK ART'.

It was too bad that no one knew what he was saying besides him.

So when they were giving him an odd look, he stepped in. "ANYWAY." He roared out, getting everyone's attention. "We're just checking if you guys are alright."

"Are you sure Chou-"

"We're are just,"

"You are not answering m-"

"Make sure that,"

"Chou!"

"You all are alright."

NoHands shook his head and sighed.

Chou smiled and waved his hand. "Well, I guess we should be going now." He walks over to Lin Chung punched him carefully on his chest. "Take care."

He turns around walking out of the room along with his team.

At that moment, Lin Chung placed a hand on his chest where he punched him. For some odd reason, he thought for just a second… that his body had just stopped for a second. Like his heart, his body, his blood, everything just stopped working for just that one second. Shaking his head he dismisses it quickly.

* * *

"Chou, should we tell them what Mano said?"

"No. Roseflitch. Then they would freak out!"

"But didn't NoHands-?"

"Yes, I know Burly. He almost told them."

"…?"

"No, by the time tomorrow he'll forget about the mission."

"So when do we tell them?"

"When we're sure that they are not… Falling apart. But for now, it's time for sleep."


End file.
